


Don’t call me like this

by U_Bahnstation



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nicknames, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Bahnstation/pseuds/U_Bahnstation
Summary: Don’t call someone by nickname if he asks not to do it! Even if you find it nice.
Relationships: Audebert/Horstmayer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Don’t call me like this

\- Hey, kid! - sounds near the German trench.

It’s Audebert. Nobody else calls Karl in such a way. “Kid” - Karl exhales irritably. The Frenchman is only five years older! Why does he think he has a right to call Horstmayer “kid”? It is disgusting! The German sees how other people react! How Gordon laughs in his moustache, how French soldiers push each other with elbows and smile and how his men exchange glances. And it makes him blush every time. Yes, now they do it again!

Doesn’t Camille see the same? Or maybe he likes such reaction? Anyway, Karl thinks, now is the moment to stop it.

\- Kaaaarl! - Audebert’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

\- Yes, I hear you, I come! - the German gets out his trench slowly.

\- Hi, dear. - Camille tries to hug him, but Karl removes his hands away softly, - What’s the matter, kid?

\- That’s the matter.

\- I don’t understand. - Audebert opens his eyes widely. Now he looks innocent.

Karl sighs.

\- You call me kid.

\- I do.

\- But, Camille, don’t you think it is strange?!

\- Do you think so?

\- Yes! Ok, - here Karl lowers the voice, - ok, when there are only two of us it sounds nice, but...

\- But?

\- But when we are in public! Don’t you see how they look at us? - he made a short pause, - I’m afraid my men can understand it in a wrong way!

Audebert looks at Karl’s concerned face for some seconds and bursts into a loud laughter. Now there is no trace of his assumed innocence.

\- We date, Karl! And we don’t hide it. What can they think other than what they already know? Stop talking nonsense,- Audebert smiles and kisses Horstmayer’s cheek - kid.

Karl feels how he is blushing again. Damn it.

***

The next day brings nothing new. Truce, peaceful winter landscape, soldiers, playing football... and “kid” sounding this time right from the French trench.

“ _Oh Gott_ ” - thinks Karl heading there, - “this _Arschloch_ will pay for it!”

He is absolutely sure to take a revenge! And it will be so sweet! Horstmayer smiles thinking it over.

***

They are sitting all together. He, Audebert and McKenzie. Ponchel and Jörg hang around as always, pouring coffee for the officers and eavesdropping on conversations.

Silent evening with silent talks, which don’t portend surprises. But Karl knows, how dangerous such a lull can be. And he's ready to Audebert’s attack. He will emerge victorious from this battle.

\- Hey, kid... - that’s what he was waiting for.

Noone pays attention. Only Ponchel grins somewhere nearby.An ideal time for retaliatory strike.

Karl turns his head slowly and, looking directly into Camille’s eyes, hiding his smile, utters, - Yeeees, daddy...

The reaction comes immediately. Ponchel frizzes with the coffee pot in his hands. Jörg smiles and begins to whisper something to the Frenchman. Gordon laughs so loudly, that it attracts curious glances of resting soldiers. And Audebert... Audebert becomes so red and confused, that Karl realizes the battle was won with resounding success.

\- It was so dirty! - the Scotsman says through the laugh, slapping Karl on the back, - Such a great joke!

Horstmayer looks proud.

After some minutes, when Camille’s breath comes in order, and redness subsides to a simple blush, Karl leans toward his ear and whispers, - Please, don’t call me kid any more...


End file.
